Legends of the Hidden Temple:The Animated Series
Legends of the Hidden Temple:The Animated Series is an action-adventure-comedy-fantasy-drama CGI animated children's TV series based on the 1993 game show and the 2016 TV movie of the same name. Created by David G. Stanley, Scott A. Stone and Stephen Brown, the series centers around the adventures of Kirk Fogg, Olmec and their pets. Legends of the Hidden Temple:The Animated Series is produced by Stone Stanley Productions in association with DHX Media. The series airs on YTV in Canada, Discovery Kids in Latin America, CBBC in the United Kingdom and Universal Kids in the United States. The series premiered on September 11, 2017 and has been airing many episodes and seasons every since. The series is rated TV-Y for even-numbered episodes and TV-Y7 for odd-numbered episodes. Characters Main Protagonists # Kirk Fogg (Himself) - Olmec's best friend. He is very adventurous and courageous but can get startled at times. He is more laid-back than Olmec. # Olmec (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Kirk's best friend. He is more serious than Kirk. He is very knowledgeable and intelligent but is always ready to crack a few jokes. # Red Jaguar (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - The leader of the pets. He is very courageous. He is Orange Iguana's best friend. # Blue Barracuda (Voiced by Andrew Sabiston) - The amphibian of the pets. He can swim quickly when in water and can walk slowly when on land. He is Green Monkey's best friend. # Green Monkey (Voiced by Matt Hill) - The daredevil of the pets. He can climb up all sorts of trees. He is Blue Barracuda's best friend. # Orange Iguana (Voiced by Elsie Fisher) - The child of the pets. She is very kind-hearted and sweet. She is Red Jaguar's best friend. In "The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan", it is revealed that Orange Iguana has a pet cricket. # Purple Parrot (Voiced by Wally Wingert) - The humorous drama queen of the pets. She is silly and fun-loving but dramatic, sassy, ironic and sarcastic. She is Silver Snake's best friend. # Silver Snake (Voiced by Brian Beacock) - The reptile of the pets. He loves things that are shiny. He is Purple Parrot's best friend. Antagonists # Thak (Voiced by Daniel Cudmore) - Olmec's evil son. He is all grown up and vows revenge on Sadie, Dudley and Noah but Kirk, Olmec and their pets prevent it from happening, as shown in the episodes that Thak appears in. Thak is the leader of the Temple Guards. # Temple Guards (Voiced by TBA) - Thak's minions. They appear in random episodes to fight the protagonists for Thak but get defeated every time, upsetting Thak. Allies # Sadie (Voiced by Isabela Moner) - The oldest of the triplets. She is the very mature. # Dudley (Voiced by Jet Jurgensmeyer) - The middle-aged of the triplets. He is very silly. # Noah (Voiced by Colin Critchley) - The youngest of the triplets. He is very kind. # Gloria (Voiced by Wanda Sykes) - A pink gargoyle who lives in the temple. She doesn't mind a little competition now and then. # Callie (Voiced by Cree Summer) - A blue triceratops-like chameleon who lives near the temple. She loves to play. Genres Animation Action Adventure Comedy Drama Fantasy Family Ratings TV-Y (Even-numbered episodes) TV-Y7 (Odd-numbered episodes) Episodes Note: Each episode is 25 minutes long. Season 1 # Galileo's Cannonball (Rating: TV-Y7; Airdate: September 11, 2017) - Purple Parrot, Red Jaguar, Silver Snake, Green Monkey, Blue Barracuda and Orange Iguana must retrieve Galileo's cannonball after it crashes into Olmec's Temple during a game of Cannonball. # Wild Bill Hickock and the Dead Man's Hand (Rating: TV-Y; Airdate: September 17, 2017) - The pets must retrieve the Dead Man's Hand after finding it in their card decks while playing Go Fish. # Elizabeth I's Golden Ship (Rating: TV-Y7; Airdate: September 24, 2017) - Red Jaguar and his friends must retrieve Elizabeth I's Golden Ship after finding it during bath time. # John Henry's Lost Hammer (Rating: TV-Y; Airdate: September 29, 2017) - Red Jaguar and the gang must retrieve John Henry's hammer after finding it stuck in a rock. # The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan (Rating: TV-Y7; Airdate: October 5, 2017) - The Pet gang must retrieve Khan's golden cricket cage after Orange Iguana finds it while looking for a home for her pet cricket. # John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine (Rating: TV-Y; Airdate: October 20, 2017) - Red Jaguar and the crew must retrieve the map to the lost gold mine after finding it in the map collection. # The Helmet of Genghis Khan (Rating: TV-Y7; Airdate: November 10, 2017) Trivia * In the episode "The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata", Blue Barracuda gets angry at Silver Snake for replacing him. During the temple games when both Blue Barracuda and Silver Snake are on Green Monkey's team, Blue Barracuda wears a hat that says "I'm with stupid" as an arrow points at Silver Snake, which makes Purple Parrot jaw drop and Red Jaguar, Orange Iguana and Green Monkey laugh. Silver Snake notices the "I'm with stupid" hat and tells Blue Barracuda as he pounces on him "I'm gonna kill you!" * In the episode "Henry VIII's Great Seal", a Temple guard freaks out Silver Snake and he slithers out of the temple with Henry VIII's seal, telling his friends that he wants to try again next time as Red Jaguar then says "Scaredy Cat!" and Silver Snake angrily corrects "I'M A SNAKE! NOT A CAT!". * In the special "Legends", a crossover with The Loud House, Orange Iguana reveals she has feelings for Foliat, one of Lincoln Loud's Pokémon, and Silver Snake reveals he and Orange Iguana are very great friends. * In the three-episode special "Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge", a crossover with Guts, Double Dare and What Would You Do?, Red Jaguar, Blue Barracuda, Green Monkey and Purple Parrot meet Pink Dragon and Yellow Parakeet, who they befriend and later introduce to Orange Iguana and Silver Snake. * Each episode ends with an outtake reel during the credits, allowing the viewers to see hilarious scenes that didn't make it into the series. Bloopers Legends of the Hidden Temple:The Animated Series/OuttakesCategory:TV Shows Category:TV series Category:American TV Series Category:2017 Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-Y